


More Light

by Caladenia



Series: The Early Days [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, One-side conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Three people and a broken-down shuttle. Tom tells it as he saw it.





	More Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Cheile for the beta!

 “Chakotay! The tweezers!”

...

“They are in the med kit, Chakotay. Behind you.”

...

“Well, given we don’t know how long we’ll be stranded here, I do think it’s better if we remove those critters off you now, Captain.”

...

“The tricorder is detecting anti-coagulants, sedatives, and digestive enzymes. I really don’t think we can allow those slithering slugs to inject that kind of stuff into your bloodstream.”

...

“It’s lucky Chakotay noticed they glow under UV, otherwise we wouldn't be able to see them at all.”

...

“No, the tricorder won’t be able to zap them. I’ve got to do this by hand.”

...

“You want to do it yourself? Be my guest, Chakotay. After all, I’m only a lowly medic-in-training.”

...

“Get the mouth of the tweezers under the swollen segment, twist and pull. Otherwise, you’ll leave half of the body behind.”

..

“Captain? Are you all right? Yes, I think it would be better if I handle this.”

...

“That’s your left arm done, right arm now.”

...

“That was a big one. It was still crawling. Must be looking for places where the skin is thinner.”

...

“No, Captain, I never said you have a thin skin.”

...

“Yes, the berries were nice but hardly worth you getting sick or infected. These bugs are hungry little suckers. A few dozen and you could go into anaphylactic shock. Next time, you might want to heed Chakotay's warnings.”

...

“No, Captain. I would prefer not to spend the next seventy-five years without a single shore leave.”

...

“Yes, Captain. It’s a pleasure to be stuck down here with you on such a lovely night. Any time.”

...

“I am very pleased you are here too, Chakotay.”

...

“Sorry. I am very pleased you are here too, Commander.”

...

“Can you pull your shirt up a bit, Captain?”

...

“Commander, please concentrate. I can’t see if you continue to point that light in my eyes.”

...

“Your belly and lower back are clear, Captain. Now for the top.”

...

“I never knew Starfleet-issued bras glowed under UV light. Wait until I tell—”

...

“Of course not, Captain. I have no intention of scrubbing the brig for the next fortnight. No, nothing about what happened here will go beyond the atmosphere of this forsaken planet the Commander and you have seen fit to strand us on.”

...

“No, I am not being flippant. I am just trying to do my job and to be frank you are not making it easier, Captain.”

…

“Thank you. Commander. I appreciate your support here.”

...

“Captain, there’s no point in taking your bra off if your arms stay in the way.”

...

“Commander, more light!”

...

“Thank you, very nice. Yes, I am glad you’ve noticed I’m being very thorough, Commander.”

...

“Now, you need to take your trousers off.”

...

“Did you know your panties also glow in the dark, Captain?”

...

“No, I don’t think you’ve broken my nose, Commander.”

...

“Back of the legs is okay.”

...

“I haven’t finished, Captain.”

...

“I do need to check everywhere.”

...

“Yes. I do mean everywhere, Captain.”

...

“What am I doing? Packing the med kit, Commander. The patient has ordered me to stop, so I stop.”

...

“Yes, she is being unreasonable, but it’s her decision. She also happens to be the captain, so...”

...

“Thank you for talking to her.”

...

“A bit of an awkward position but if she wants to do it herself, that’s fine by me. Somebody still needs to hold the light and check where she can’t see.”

...

“Yes of course. I don’t have a problem with that. I’ll go and test the comms while you two are at it.”

...

“No, Commander. I didn’t mean anything by that. It’s been a long day.”

...

“You managed? Good. Next time the captain gets bitten by a bug, remind me to leave you two alone.”

…

“No, I wasn’t suggesting—”

…

“I spent the time trying to get the comms working, but they’re still offline.”

...

“You are right, Captain. It is getting cold.”

...

“Yes, three people are a bit of a squeeze in here.”

...

“No problem. I hope you two are comfortable at the back.”

“With the one blanket.”

“Sharing body heat.”

...

“Nothing, Captain.”

_Sweet dreams._


End file.
